


Everybody Knows

by AudreyPreussen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyPreussen/pseuds/AudreyPreussen
Summary: Everybody knows what those three wanted from each other.
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Marco Reus, Mats Hummels/Łukasz Piszczek, Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flicker_Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/gifts), [Charlyson_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/gifts).



> 小猫猫被欺负了以后本亿抚慰一时上头的产物
> 
> 2611/1511/also implied 2615  
> 我太喜欢111526大三角了 
> 
> 信马由缰型选手放开大脑越写越恍惚【。  
> 祝用餐愉快。

胡梅尔斯是默许了皮什切克的存在的。或者说他们三个，他们所有人，BVB从上到下的所有人，都默许了他们三个的不同存在。

在罗伊斯怀孕的初期，胡梅尔斯很体贴地没有找过他，但罗伊斯知道他正在皮什切克的身边寻求发泄和慰藉。这不是什么秘密，皮什切克和他，胡梅尔斯和他，皮什切克和胡梅尔斯，不知道什么时候起逐渐形成的默契，他们总能在对方身上找到自己需要的东西。

罗伊斯算过日子，这个孩子大概率是皮什切克的。BVB遣了他和皮什切克出了趟任务，在一家廉价的汽车旅馆的二楼左数第三个房间里提前安排人藏好了必要的枪支弹药。罗伊斯在他擦拭装备的时候凑了过来，中间三个指头在皮什切克的手背上一触即分，又放了上去。他喜欢抚摸手背面血管微微凸起的纹理。

他摸了一会，就不打扰皮什切克了，转过头去整理别的东西，直到皮什切克回过头来一点点地侵扰他衣物身下的肌理，逼得他只好先放下手头的事情。

“我们像不像一对亡命鸳鸯。”罗伊斯感受着身后人的呼吸节奏，他知道对方这会脑子还是清醒的，自己的脑子也是清醒的，还有余力去调笑两句。

“哪里像呢。”皮什切克解开了罗伊斯身上最后一粒扣子，把下摆撩了起来。他喜欢让罗伊斯靠在某个封闭的角落里，比如现在这个勉勉强强睡下两个人的双人床的床边，紧贴着一堵墙，然后他从背后压过去，背着身看不到表情的马尔科会最大程度展现身体上的诚实。

皮什切克把手臂横在了马尔科和墙壁之间，手贴上腰际的时候，对方立刻缩了一下，反而更贴近自己的怀里，不过小脸又撒娇似的在他手臂上蹭了蹭。

手继续往下摸到了人鱼线的位置，顺着那到沟壑浅浅地摩挲。

“是这个环境让你觉得刺激了，”他略过了前面急需被照顾的部位，在伸进指头的时候接着在罗伊斯的耳边低语：“还是说只有我和你，没有马茨灼人的视线。”身前人的回应是一声低不可闻的抽气和指头周围绞紧的湿热。

“……都有。”马尔科喘匀了气，软软地回答他。他知道这个答案会让皮什切克兴奋起来，果不其然，回应他的是更耐心也更加挑战他此时底线的侵入。

“这个时候你还有余力思考大脑袋的事。”马尔科动了动腰，往后蹭了蹭自己的臀部。小腹中升腾而起的躁动让他不满足于皮什切克的手，他还想要更多。

皮什切克知道他在激他，倒也不恼，从善如流地换了早已硬得发疼的家伙。进入的一瞬间，不像是为了达成某个目的的结束，更像是新的乐章的伊始。

马尔科得到了想要的东西，渐渐地有点放弃了思考。脑子和身后一样逐渐开始变得黏黏糊糊的。他放任着自己的喉管，发出一些不清不楚又颇有享受意味的音色，手也开始往下，想自己取悦一下自己。

皮什切克任着他去了，甚至腾出一只手来帮着他一起。他想要眼前的人先自己一步失去神智，言语挑逗间的时候可以得到很多有趣的小反应。

“马尔科？”皮什切克咬了咬罗伊斯的耳朵。回应他的是对方从口腔后部勉强挤出来的一声哼。

“你想他吗？”

“……？”马尔科虽然没说话，但是皮什切克感受到了他的困惑。他没有再说话，而是把手移开了，转而去撩拨敏感的旁侧的肌肤。有的时候试探比直奔主题更能放大被触碰的敏锐。

马尔科又哼哼了两声，他在这种一来一回的相互刺激中被挑起了兴致，遂也想使个坏。往常他们都是非常专注的，而这是头一次他们试图在抓住彼此的节奏中引入第三个人的旋律。

“我……”他动了动舌头，“我没有你那么想他。”他很兴奋，怕他的卢卡什小小地惩罚他，但又仿佛自暴自弃一般地放开了言语，“我甚至被你问得不由得在想当你和他睡的时候，你会不会想起我。”

皮什切克这会仍旧很有耐心地在挺动着，而马尔科也有意配合他去找到那一点。

“他可跟你不一样。”

“什么？”

“他比你要坦诚得多。”说完他又觉得这些对话毫无必要，便也放任自己的动作急促了起来，不知道是因为今天想了太多有的没的的原因，还是单纯地也失掉脑子了。

马尔科从浅眠中醒来。

怀孕不仅让他的身材变了样，腹中的生命也像他的父亲一样在一点点侵占他的躯体。他起身想上个厕所，却也发现因为刚才睡梦中的旖思而打湿了身后的布料。犹豫地坐了会，才回想起刚才脑子里闪过的那些对话和相处的片段。

这次是皮什切克出任务去了，所以胡梅尔斯在他旁边歇着，这会子也醒了。他起身去扶马尔科，在触到对方的衣料的瞬间顿了一下。

“你想他了？”

为什么不是想你。马尔科暗自想着。他点了点头，又摇了摇头。毕竟梦到一些过去的事情，结果又哪哪儿都是大脑袋的影子。胡梅尔斯没有去深究他究竟想要表达“是”或“不是”的问题，直接动起来，扶着他下了床去解决生理问题。

回到床上的时候，他没有立刻躺下。马茨陪着他坐着，静默中谁也不去看对方的表情，但他等着浓黑的夜色中流淌着的东西在发酵。

“帮帮我吧。”罗伊斯软软地说，“就像他帮助你一样。”

胡梅尔斯没有说话。不知道是不是在想这句话的含义，又或者是心知肚明，只不过在想该怎么做。

罗伊斯摸索着抓到他的手，抓起来，扣住他的五指让他捏住自己的衣角，引导他掀起自己宽大的衣裙。

就这么笨拙地动了两下，胡梅尔斯反过来扣住他的手腕捏了捏，然后将马尔科放平。他分开了马尔科的大腿，往他身下摸去。温热又湿软的入口，但流出的打湿了大腿根部的液体变得同空气一般微凉。他用手缓慢而又细致地探索着这个孕育生命的甬道，仔细地辨听着马尔科的呼吸。

胡梅尔斯本来是用手去摁住马尔科的大腿。但他这会改变了主意。他低下头，用下巴蹭了蹭马尔科的大腿内侧，便用嘴包裹住了那里，舌尖的挑逗，或者是下唇内侧的相贴。马尔科被激得直接用腿夹住了他的脑袋。

还不够，这远远不够。

他低声叫着胡梅尔斯的名字。马茨。马茨。

胡梅尔斯也不知道自己能坚持到什么时候。躺在他跟前，用腿邀欢的马尔科柔软而又不容拒绝。

“我在呢。”他最后说，“我就在这里。”然后让马尔科悉数接纳了自己。

他不想搞得太过激烈，但是马尔科一开始还在用手扶着肚子，过了没多久便也顾不上去想这些。怀孕让他略显单薄的身形丰腴了些微，仍不是凹凸有致但也是多了一层软和的肌理。他的手无处安放，就抬起来去抚摸自己的胸乳。胡梅尔斯将此情形，知道他这时已经只顾得让自己去够得着他想要够到的那一点，便抓着对方的腿弯，开始调整自己的节奏。

马尔科脑袋晕晕乎乎的，思维又变得乱七八糟了起来。他觉得他怀孕的那次也是晕晕乎乎的。皮什切克似乎是有意打乱他的节奏他的理智，胡梅尔斯也是。或许也只是想看他为他们失态的样子。

他有的时候顾得上，但大多数时候顾不上。他知道他们两个在某些格外专注的时刻也会有偶尔的失神。他可能没有这个机会仔细观察， 但他也能察觉得到他们爱抚自己时的变化。

他看着马茨汗湿的额发，卷卷的，和皮什切克不太一样。他又想伸手去摸摸几绺碎发。他目光有点涣散，但还是看到胡梅尔斯的嘴在轻轻地颤动。他可能听见了，也可能没有捕捉到，胡梅尔斯在低声地念着马尔科的名字。

马尔科的感知被放得更大了，只有腰腹贴着腿根的触感让他颠簸在海浪中的神智偶尔探出水面。他想抓住水面，但是水面空无一物。

他的小船被拨弄了一下，胡梅尔斯似乎是注意到了他的诉求，在他身后躺下了，这样他的双手可以环住马尔科。马尔科将背后贴近胡梅尔斯的胸膛，他抓着对方伸过来如同浮木一般的手。

他有点分不清他是即将抵达彼岸，还是有些微困意，因为混沌的大脑早都被清得一干二净。胡梅尔斯操弄着他，亲吻着他的后颈，所有的动作都想让他专注于被触碰的感觉，但又无时无刻不在让他的神智逐渐涣散。

时间好像被拉得很长，又仿佛下一刻就会走到终途。可能是没有抵达，也可能是早已过了站。他不受控制地觉得自己迎合得越来越遵从本能，不论是想要扭动的身体还是由小腹牵动的下身的紧缩。一切变得没有章法，身后的呼吸也是变得粗重。他们彼此之间都迫切地想要感受那种没顶的快感。可能是这一刻，也可能是下一刻，他短暂地挣了一下，便感觉胡梅尔斯的回到他大腿上的手也瞬间收紧。

他在伸缩中迎来余韵，平铺开来的是一种充实，丰富而餍足的滋味。胡梅尔斯的手松了开来，又去轻轻地按压马尔科的腹部。马尔科喜欢这种绵长的温存，他平复着自己的呼吸。

他的大脑终于在松开束缚的瞬间过后，缓缓地沉入了黑暗。


End file.
